A Night to Remember ItaSasu
by vampire-freak22
Summary: Sasuke has already joined Orochimaru and someone managed to break into his room. What does this person want?Incest!


_**A Night To Remember (ItaSasu)**_

WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST AND YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ IT! Sasuke and Itachi may be slightly out of character XD, everything moves along fairly quick...and this story may suck... Okay we can begin. ^^"

Sasuke was at Orochimaru's lair doing absolutely nothing... except... looking at his family's picture. As he looked at the picture, his eyes kept landing on Itachi... he hated him and yet he...missed him.

Tears escaped from his eyes and he threw the picture to the floor. The frame shattered and he just stared at the pieces of glass while his tears kept streaming down, "Why?" He asked in an almost inaudible whisper. He was suddenly slammed against the wall and he screamed out in pain.

The person holding him whispered, "I thought you were stronger than this..." He said and turned Sasuke around so he faced him. Sasuke's eyes widen, "I-Itachi?"

Itachi smirked, "That's right ... did you miss me?" He asked in an almost mocking tone. Sasuke's anger rose and he glared at him, "Why would I miss the person who killed my clan?" He grabbed a kunai and tried to slash his neck. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back and pushed him face down on to the bed. "Look Sasuke. I can make this the best night you've ever had or I can make it the worst... It's all up to you." Itachi said still twisting his arm. Sasuke ignored the pain he felt and through clenched teeth said, "What do you mean?"

~Itachi's POV~

I smirked and said, "I'll show you..." I turned him around and pinned him down to the bed. I forcefully kissed Sasuke. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. I was surprised when he slightly parted his lips but I kept going. Soon our tongues were fighting for dominance and of course I was winning.

~Sasuke's POV~

I was stunned that he was kissing me but... I don't know what took over me and I instantly responded. Even though I knew we were brothers...even though I had said I hated him... even though I knew this was a sin... I loved him and I didn't want to stop. We were fighting for dominance and he won. I pouted into the kiss but moaned when his hands traveled up and down my body. His hand went up my shirt and I shivered in delight. I was in ecstasy and with each touch my member was hardening.

~Itachi's POV~

I quickly took off his shirt. I left a trail of kisses leading from his lips down to the brim of his shorts. I took them off and threw them to the floor. I lowered his boxers and saw his throbbing erection. I smirked at him and he looked away blushing.

~Sasuke's POV~

I tried my hardest not to moan... But when Itachi slowly rubbed my member and began to lick it... I threw my head back and couldn't help it. His warm tongue... the way he moved his tongue around my member felt like heaven. On an impulse, I grabbed his head and made him take in more. He growled and the vibrations made me shiver with excitement, "I-Itachi!"

~Itachi's POV~

As Sasuke called out my name, his sticky fluid went into my mouth and I swallowed it. I slowly took his member out of my mouth and I took off my clothes. He blushed when he saw me naked. I smirked and slowly crawled on top of him. Our erections rubbed against each other, with each moan Sasuke let out, I got hornier and hornier. "Sasuke have you done this before?"

~Sasuke's POV~

"N-No." I said slightly embarrassed to admit it but Itachi seemed to be happy. He nodded and positioned himself in between my legs. "This will hurt... so I need you to relax." I nodded but when I felt his member prodding at my entrance I tensed up again. "Baby I really need you to relax." He said in a soothing voice. I slowly relaxed and nodded so he could proceed.

~Itachi' POV~

I prodded at his entrance again and he tried to remain calm. Slowly my member started to go in, stretching his entrance, feeling the warmth, causing him to bleed and cry out in pain. He covered his face so I couldn't see the tears. I kissed him, "Trust me... It'll get better soon." I put more in and started to move slowly.

~Sasuke's POV~

When his member went into my entrance, the pain was unbearable. I tried my hardest to enjoy it but I really couldn't... Until he started moving... Each time he moved he hit a specific spot that made me feel pleasure. I slowly put my arms around his neck and moaned, "F-faster." He started moving faster, causing me to let out a louder moan.

~Itachi's POV~

I grunted and started to bite Sasuke's neck. He was close to his climax so I went in deeper and started to move faster. "I-Itachi!... I-I …. AH! L-love you!" Sasuke blurted out in between his moans as he reached his climax. I released into his entrance a few moments after. I pulled out and laid down holding him tightly in my arms.

~Sasuke's POV~

I was slowly drifting off to sleep but I heard him whisper, "I love you too Sasuke-chan... And I always will." He kissed my forehead and I smiled, slowly falling asleep in his arms. Even if he isn't here in the morning, at least I had one night that I would always remember...

~Finito x3~

Me: *blinks* Well that sucked... Sorry everyone but i really tried T_T... constructive criticism would be nice...

Naruto: um...Please rate/message. Any complaints/comments/criticism/compliments should be sent to her in a message! And if you liked the story then tell her which couple you want her to write about next! Just so you know... She can write hentai too XD... Well I'm done. *leaves*

Me: Don't leave me! ….. *looks at you* uh….. Please rate and review? ^^"


End file.
